mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes is a blog for the various Meerkat Stories I am working on. Instead of making individual pages for each story I decided to make one blog covering all of them. Meerkat Kingdom Meerkat Kingdom starts November 2005 and follows the Vivian till April 2007. List of meerkats in Meerkat Kingdom Main Cast of the Vivian Mob(Commandos) ' Nikita ['Dominant Female] played by Rhian Hannibal [Dominant Male] played by Jim Bob Ozzy [Super Sentry] Played by Douglas Venus [Babysitter] Played by the oldest females Grog [Rover] Played by the oldest males Rosie [Nikita's jealous sister] Played by the oldest females Other meerkats ''' Boba Kudu Hercules Aphrodite Calypso Icarus Odysseus Meerkat Estate Meerkat Estate has yet to set a date but will most likely begin somewhere in 2005 before Basil's death List of Meerkat in Estate Meerkats '''Main Cast of the Lazuli Mob Cazanna [Dominant Female] Big Si [Dominant Male] Played by Basil Carlos [Casanova] Played by JDand stand in Bobbie Magnus [Super Sentry] Played by Ziggy, later Paloper and J. Alfred Purfrock Meryline [Young Babysitter] Aretha and other females like Alina Pancake [Wayward Daughter] Played by Pancake and later Alina Other Meerkats Izzy Penny Squeak Dairy of the Meerkat Dairy of the Meerkat is my new story that I thought up of a few days ago. It is basically from the points of views of the various meerkats seen in Meerkat Manor. I don’t really want to write in the points of views from people’s favorites until I am done with one meerkats, sorry, but I would never finish if I had several meerkats going. I will write them as I think of them. I will be starting off with my favorite meerkat Shakespeare and be going in order from the meerkat seen in each Season. I decided to call the meerkats by their stage names or it be too confusing if I wrote from the different points of views for one meerkat played by several, like both Tina Sparkle and Ella’s points of views for Sophie, so we are pretending this is a dairy from the meerkats from the show. I will probably make sequels for each season so the story doesn't get too long. I will also be going off of the events that took places in the show rather than the real events and we'll be ignoring the fan-base mobs some of the meerkats formed here on this wikia. Some of the point of views will also be of none Whisker meerkats such as Carlos or Nikita or Wilson. Anyways I would like it if no one else started reading stories base off of the points of views of the Meerkat Manor meerkats, as I don't like it when people copy me. You can make your own dairy story about your own meerkats and mobs, just not Meerkat Manor meerkats. Sequels Names ''' '''Dairy of the Manor Possibly season 2 title Dairy of the Meerkats Possibly season 2 or 3 title or Dairy of the Sun Angels '''Dairy of the Next Generation '''Title of season 4 Category:Blog posts